Un Conjunto de Memorias
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: ¿Cómo empezar una historia? Donde está justo el corazón, los latidos desbocados y por supuesto, el cambio de miradas furtivas en una ligera situación diferente. Empiezas por un soplo, un primera paso y de repente, estás siendo atraído por la mística atracción de cambiar tu propio mundo en busca de aquello que jamás anhelaste.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Realmente ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, me digo que no fue tanto, pero debo aceptar un gran lapsus. Para resumirlo, es una mezcla de interminables exámenes, un poco de estar enferma y tantos proyectos que se acumulan…**

 **¿Qué historia traigo para hoy?**

 **Este es un proyecto nuevo, una pareja que "ni por la cabeza" pensaba hacerla. Sí, me gustaban durante lo poco que estuvieron juntos (a pesar de no ser una pareja en sí), quisiera recompensarme las lágrimas cuando se murió, porque está entre la lista de personajes que me causaron un fatídico dolor de cabeza.**

 **Esta historia está basada, relativamente, en el cuento original de "La Bella y la Bestia", estará ambientado fuera del anime, pero intentaré apegarme y hacer justicia a sus personalidades originales. De verdad que fue un reto colmar de buenos pensamientos y pureza innata este corazón; creo que se logró (Creo…)**

 **NOTA: agradecer a Shiro, que fue la que inició el proyecto cuando hablamos un poco, al sr. Beta que será el corrector para esta idea; finalmente, a todos aquellos que comparten los mismos gustos y apoyan mis alocados proyectos.**

 **Estará dividido en dos partes porque al parecer, estos adicionando palabras y detalles a último momento. Para ustedes, lo mejor; por lo que supongo, me tomará un poco más terminarla (de hecho está terminarla, digamos retocarla).**

 **-/-**

Una vez dejó las llaves en la mesa, recorrió el sitio por tercera vez intentando que nada de lo que tomara en consideración estuviese fuera de su sitio y con eso, precisamente se refería al hecho de que solía olvidar en su torpeza objetos importantes. Nada más de pensar en su antiguo móvil y el común estremecimiento en su cuerpo la hizo lamentarse en lo interno.

¿Pero qué podría decir, al tener una vida cómoda?

Sora, su hermano mayor, trabaja en un lugar bastante ostentoso; en general, le daba una vida fuera de las complicaciones que debería tener una universitaria en carrera. Bastaba con entrar, la puerta de cristal y madera, el sicodélico vidrio enviado desde bueno…algún lugar lejano, no era buena recordando cuando él hablaba todo a prisa desde el teléfono; pero, lo más llamativo era la costosa recámara de pino tallado.

Recuperando la cuenta se apresuró por el teléfono pegado en la pared, se suponía Sora llamaría a eso de las ocho, le confirmaría sobre algún proyecto ambicioso que tenía con su patrocinador y le daría las buenas o malas noticias del resultado. Rezó de forma interna para que lo lograra. Había visto su desesperación, vagando del corredor a su mesa de estudio.

El dichoso aparato comenzó a zumbar, el ruido llegó para cuando sus manos tomaron temblorosas lo tomaron dirigiéndolo con la misma expectación a sus oídos.

\- H-hermano, ¿cómo resultó? -para su sorpresa el sonido de su voz salió más agudo de lo que esperaba, pero la prisa la carcomía, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en su tono más tarde.

-Tranquila Inohue-se produjo una risilla al otro lado- ¡Lo tenemos!

Sus ojos y labios mostraron una satisfacción natural y honesta, Sora lo lograba una vez más. Su hermano era tan maravilloso, sin duda todo lo que se propondría lo lograba. Una parte de ella se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, si tan tuviese una parte de su soltura ella también lograría el mismo éxito…

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, espero que vengan muchos más.

-¡Sí! Oye, debo irme, vamos a celebrar, no me esperes despierta. Cuídate mucho, te quiero.

Colgó, pero ella no le reprochaba. La noche anterior durmió incómodamente en la mesa, con los últimos detalles esparcidos por la parte superior, dos tazas de café vacías a un lateral y la vieja, pero cómoda, frazada de cuadros que ambos le gustaba usar durante sus desvelos. Para Sora le recordaba el calor familiar, que no tenían desde hace años y, Inohue la sentía como una formalidad que atraía suerte. Se merecía disfrutar su logro.

Dejó como estaba el teléfono y se dispuso a preparar una taza de té, para aplacar un poco sus propias preocupaciones, si bien era cierto, no le gustaba la soledad; en parte, porque su hermano la acostumbró a su voz y el silencio no era común en ellos. Cuando se percató regresando abruptamente a la realidad al quemarse con la olla que hervía, siseó queda y dolorosamente. A veces, le preocupaba perderse por tiempo. Curiosamente contrastaba que alguien como ella cursara de forma diligente y con honores el tercer año de universidad, fácilmente en clases se perdía mirando la ventana hasta que su amiga, Tatsuki Akisara la socorría.

Se concentró vagamente en dejarse llevar por el armonioso olor que contrastaba al terminar de hacerse el té. Tomó una taza y se cruzó de piernas en el sofá "pensador" que tenía cerca de la ventana. El primer sorbo le supo a gloria, después de un extenso examen solía mirar el paisaje por horas hasta dormirse, una rutina que hasta ese día no incumpliría. Después de unos segundos de prolongada meditación sobre cualquier tema en general, escuchó vagamente el sonido la taza al ser depositada en la mesita y posteriormente su propio movimiento al zurrarse contra el sofá.

Al fin podría descansar a gusto.

Despertó temprano por la mañana, cuando el sol apenas calentaba la ventana. Se talló adormilada los ojos y ató entre bostezos su cabello lacio naranja en una coleta alta, le pareció extraño la usencia de Sora a esas horas, solía llegar a eso de la madrugada, pero jamás pasarse fuera el resto del día y por ese motivo se encontró preocupada, con la sensación brumosa de inseguridad palpitando en su pecho.

Intentó en vano calmarse. Durante las dos primeras horas desayunó mirando los eventos en la televisión y la cursi novela que tanto criticaba Sora; practicó algo de Yoga, caminó en círculos, leyó algo del librero, se entretuvo tarareando canciones y paró, sin pensarlo al teléfono, sus dedos nuevamente temblorosos marcaron. El primer sonido llegó, así el segundo y tercero sin respuesta.

Se dijo No pasa nada, él de seguro se quedó en casa de un amigo

Esa misma respuesta le hubiese bastado si al siguiente día estaría en casa con ella, pero eran tres días muy bien contados desde su última conversación, dos de los cuales en su propia angustia lloraba insaciable por las noches, temerosa de que esa fuese su última conversación amena. Tatsuki la acompañó al tercer día, preocupada por la falta de apetito de Orihime, su rostro antes vivo, era ahora una mezcla de penas mal disimuladas y largas noches en desvela. Intentaron juntas contactar a todos sus compañeros, pero ninguno tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, de hecho, ellos estaban en iguales condiciones de incertidumbre.

-Debo hablar con su jefe, es todo lo que me queda-murmuró al cuarto día.

Su amiga, que no se inmutó en detenerla alzó su bolso rápidamente buscando las llaves para acompañarla, pero se detuvo cuando con una mano alzada la detuvo Inoue, una sonrisa poco conciliadora le ofreció intentando darle apoyo, sin embargo, apenas y asomaba una mueca mal hecha en aquellos labios pálidos.

-pero…-se apresuró a interrumpir.

Una segunda sonrisa brotó de la peli naranja – voy a estar bien-

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba convencida de esas palabras, aun así, la dejo partir realmente meditabunda ¿Qué pasó aquí? no deberían pasarles estas cosas a personas como Inoue, es demasiado buena para soportar algo malo meditó, solo esperaba que sus peores pensamientos no se cumplieran y Sora terminara por ser encontrado, sano y salvo. El punto más importante.

Orihime había acallado unas cuantas lágrimas caminando hasta su auto. Tomó una sonora bocanada de aire, ató el cabello sin brillo en un moño con un par de mechones adornando su rostro, se miró al espejo y en cierto modo se sintió aún peor al verse, la crema de su piel había sido reemplazado por un verdoso pálido, sin contar las marcadas líneas que delataban su falta de sueño.

El recorrido no duró más de quince minutos, frente a ella se alzaba el Hueco Mundo, el edificio de obsidiana imponente exótico como ninguno. La joven pensó que de ser una excursión estaría fascinada de mirar con mayor escrutinio, sin embargo, le bastaba ese mismo sitio para recordar el rostro de su hermano. Se apresuró a entrar.

Por dentro era un completa caja de distracciones. Curiosamente, al estar algo absorta no notó la joven que se dirigía a ella hasta que terminó por chocar. Avergonzada se dijo a si misma soy una torpe, sus labios ya pronunciaban la disculpa cuando miró realmente a quién se dirigía.

Su cabello era verde, abundante hasta más debajo de la cintura o eso debía suponer porque lo tenía atado con un recogido formal; era pálida, podía verse a simple vista por el maquillaje suave que a penas y daba algo de color. Vestía de color verde, tan apegado al cuerpo que se notaba el sitio exacto donde le ajustaba la clavícula y moldeaba sus senos.

-No te preocupes-le dijo de forma abierta, dando una ligera sonrisa de cordialidad antes de retirarse.

Giró apresurada hasta la ventanilla de recepción, pero al no encontrar nadie empezó su ofuscación y fue tanta, que en estado normal no se hubiera atrevido, pero tocó impaciente el botón del ascensor. Algo nerviosa dio una primera bocanada de aire, trató de concentrarse. Si bien era cierto, marcó el último de los botones, pero el ascensor se detuvo en un piso. Nerviosa notó a su nuevo acompañante entrar por la puerta metálica.

El cabello celeste rebelde colocado hacia atrás, un conjunto de camisa, saco y corbata, postura de autosuficiencia y un aire de indescifrable fiereza; lo ojos eran algo digno de ver, de un azul tan profundo que cortaba la respiración; tenía un tono de piel cremosa que resaltaba sus pupilas, o eso fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que el leve "Tsk" la asustase como conejo para la matanza.

Trató de observar sus pies, escuchar el sonido de la música, cualquier cosa para ahuyentar esa necesidad enferma de pegarse a la pared e implorar que no la matara. Para su sorpresa él se limitó a maldecir un sinfín de veces, murmurando a una "Nel" o algo por el estilo. No alcanzó a más puesto que la puerta se había abierto y él estaba saliendo al penúltimo piso. Para sorpresa se giró para encararla dedicándole una sonrisa de blancos y perfectamente delineados dientes.

-Estás en problemas-canturreó antes de seguir su camino.

No sabía si sentirse liberada por verlo fuera y subir sola su último piso o sentirse peor por sus palabras. Se aferró un poco a la idea de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, sin percatarse que el sonido del ascenso se hizo presente. No fue hasta el ruidillo de las puertas metálicas abrirse que temblorosa pisó fuera de este. ya estás aquí, se valiente ahora mentalizó es idea, para empujar la puerta.

Dentro, los ojos que antes seguía al seguramente conferencista, giraron para observarla. Era una mesa redonda repleta de ejecutivos. Se sintió avergonzada, su rostro probablemente rojo de la pena; pero era eso o desistir y no estaba precisamente lista para lo segundo. Al parecer llamó especial atención en quién parecía ser el presidente-tal vez lo poco que le contaba su hermano había bastado para reconocerlo-Sousuke Aizen.

A tientas, si solo mirabas de reojo de por sí imponía un aire de total control absoluto, la cadencia de emociones superficiales en sus ojos le daban tanto como imponencia como ese simple aire de seducción. Su cabello castaño recortado de forma impecable estaba aplastado hacia atrás con excepción de un mechón rebelde que llegaba más debajo de su mejilla izquierda. Su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con el saco blanco que llevaba, por dentro de este asomaba una camisa roja.

-Orihime Inohue, te esperábamos desde hace mucho-su voz era una mezcla deliciosa de tonalidad grave-debemos ponerte al tanto. Se levanta la junta. Ulquiorra, encárgate.

Unas manos la arrastraron fuera sin poder impedirlo, el resto de las personas murmuraban entre ellos. Algunos la miraban con algo de lastima, otros mofaban abiertamente y Aizen, él levantó la taza hacia ella, brindando algo irrelevante desapareciendo a su vista. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿Todos estaban al tanto de su hermano y nadie había hecho algo?, ¿Qué clases de personas eran esas?, todo eso procesaba aún sin mirar quién la arrastraba sin tacto afuera. Cayó violentamente contra el sofá del recibidor.

-Vendrás conmigo, demoraste demasiado-la persona que dirigía de forma seca esas palabras se giró en busca de su móvil, guardándolo en su bolsillo junto al cargador. Al parecer estos se habían quedado fuera.

-E-espera…

No tuvo que hablar para hacerla callar, la mirada vacía que le dirigió le bastó para sentirse aterrada. Tenía ojos tan poco emotivos que la abrumaban, era cuencas verdes opacas; su piel, de un casi blanco que realmente lo hacía parecer sacado de un libro viejo de terror; de complexión delgada, pero no por eso menos musculosa, se mantenía firma y rígida; el cabello negro hasta los hombros, de forma desordenada. Todo él era un aura de oscuridad absoluta.

La tomó nuevamente para jalarla hasta él elevador; donde la ojeó sin mucho interés un par de veces, evaluando un poco a su tiempo, cómo alguien como ella tenía un hermano estúpido. Ahora, ella era o muy ingenua o muy condescendiente.

Parecía una muñeca frágil y maleable. Su cabello naranja opaco-imaginaba por qué-se encontraba recogido, unos mechones adornaban su delgado rostro, nariz perfilada y ojos que debieron estar, en otros tiempos, vivos; jodidamente expresivos. Toda ella era marfil y él, precisamente, era un experto quebrando cosas.

Sin darle tiempo a nada continuó llevándola hasta el auto, abriendo la puerta con molestia arrojándola en el proceso sin delicadeza y adentrándose segundos después para echar marcha. Afuera hacía algo de frío, pero particularmente él no le desagradaba el clima, sea como estuviese era clima. Un punto irrelevante en su larga lista. Permaneció callado mientras conducía, pero repitiéndose mentalmente "¿Por qué yo?". Es decir, había muchos trabajadores menos importantes y le asignaban a él hacer de niñera de una mujer tonta y su hermano incompetente. Basura concluyó meditando. Aizen debía apreciar mucho a Sora o quería algo a cambio.

Unos quince minutos bastaron y ambos se encontraban frente a su casa. Por lo menos así lo pensaba Ulquiorra, porque Orihime veía aquella mansión de un extenso para dar con suficiente espacio como para denominarlo simplemente casa. No es que ella no tuviera esos lujos, pero a diferencia se notaba que él tenía una vida mucho más "acolchonada". Ciertamente guardaba el aire frío, carecía de un jardín que diera la bienvenida, sin fuentes de mármol. Su interior era similar, una hermosa casa sin vida.

Dos jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas se inclinaron con respeto mientras atendían al pelinegro.

-Llévensela, asígnenle el cuarto del frente. Debo suponer que quieres saber el resto de la historia-una mirada de reojo y la dejó con las dos jóvenes, parecía dirigirse a su oficina-Búscame en esta puerta.

-Por aquí señorita-una de ellas le extendió la mano antes de caminar.

Primero subieron la escalera, para tomar el lado izquierdo, luego habitaciones tras habitación pasaban frente a cuadros sin pinturas, vacíos jarrones, estatuas de gárgolas y aquellas cosas que, pensaba Inoue, eran tan propias del dueño. Su habitación fue mostrada cuando accidentalmente tropezó con la sirvienta que se había detenido. Un cuarto de paredes blancas, cortinas del mismo color y una cama lo suficientemente grande como para arrojar toda su colección de peluches y tener espacio para más. Un armario de madera oscura, sin muchos cajones, una lámpara de cristal y, el baño a una esquina. Si estuviera más vivo, si su hermano no estuviese desaparecido; seguramente exclamaría fascinada.

-Esperáremos afuera, si ofrece algo, no dude tocar la campanilla en la mesita; con su permiso-ambas sirvientas dieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente antes de abrir el armario. Estaba segura, en caso de desobedecer no escucharía sus ansiadas noticias. Tomó el primer vestido, que para su sorpresa encontró en el armario ¿Sería de su esposa? ¿Una hermana?, intentó no darse vuelta en ese asunto y se adentró al baño. Se dejó hacer en el agua tibia, recobrando parte de sus energías perdidas. Él tendría sus respuestas.

Bajó apresurada, el vestido a su elección hasta las rodillas le permitía suficiente movilidad y, a decir verdad, era una belleza única; parecía ser irremplazable. Una bocanada de aire tomó a duras penas empujando la puerta con ella. Los mismos ojos verdes la evaluaron sin vergüenza, pero sin ningún sentimiento reflejado. Le extendió una mano y, ella tomó asiento en la silla en frente. Era el momento.

-Sé precisa, detesto hablar de más-le comentó sin vacilar.

-Y-yo realmente espero saber dónde está ¿Qué sucedió? Y, si puedo verlo-su voz era segura, pero flaqueó al principio pensando si las respuestas verdaderamente serían satisfactorias.

La evaluó nuevamente-está bajo protección, tu hermano apostó el dinero de las ganancias del proyecto, ganó, pero sus deudores no desean pagar; el resto se resumen en esperar.

Vacío. Eso sintió al escucharlo. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás espero, Sora se atreviera a hacer aquello. Lo buscaban para matarlo y evitar pagar; su pobre hermano estaba bajo protección y ella no podía ir a verlo. Quería recriminarle su error, pero también reconfortarlo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, es muy amable- se levantó, estaba dispuesta a comentarle a Tatsuki y apoyarse un poco en su amiga.

-No seas estúpida, no pienses salir de aquí-ese tono monótono era sorprendente. Casi estaba hablando con una máquina-mientras pase estás a mi cuidado.

-Pero…

-Pensé que eras inteligente. Parece, me equivoqué-le concluyó levantándose-a comer.

No estaba solicitándole su compañía a la cena y mucho menos pidiéndole su permiso. En circunstancias diferentes ella realmente lo acompañaría, de seguro sin mencionar nada y aterrada por su despectiva forma de ser. Curiosamente, se escuchó girando los talones en dirección a su nueva habitación, Tatsuki debía saber primero. Estaría preocupada.

-No te he dicho…

-¡Basta! Por favor-le suplicó consternada, estaba asimilando su nueva información-por favor…

Aquella, fue la primera vez que Ulquiorra cenó solo teniendo compañía. La primera vez que Orihime se sentía enojada con Sora y su falta de seriedad, triste por Tatsuki, confundida consigo misma, pero por, sobre todo; cautelosa con respecto a su anfitrión. Su primer desplante de seguro le costaría muchísimo, sin embargo, era algo que no evitaría. Era eso o hacerle pasar un peor trago y él, no se lo merecía, a pesar de su trato era amable, lo suficiente para brindarle protección.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**

 **Hoy les traigo el final de esta historia, que, a mi parecer, es a la que más entrega le he puesto por la calidad de los personajes y queriendo cumplir lo más cerca con sus personalidades.**

 **Lamento mi demora, pero estuve algo enferma (como de costumbre), lo que me resta tiempo importante y no solo eso, sino que mis propias obligaciones son agobiantes. De paso, les agradecería si tienen sugerencias o comentarios, siempre me alegra saber de ustedes.**

 **Solo diré como mensaje que tengo emociones encontradas con esto. Una parte de mi ama este pequeño pedazo llamado felicidad jpg. Y la otra parte no le cae mucho Orihime, pero les juro que intento comprenderla o por lo menos, opinar mejor sobre ella.**

 **No sabía mucho sobre Ulquiorra, ya saben, cuando pasas al personaje y solo lo lees por encima. Por lo que esta historia llevó más tiempo debido a mi búsqueda interior de mi amor por los personajes poco comprensibles. Al final espero haber cumplido con él.**

 **Finalmente decirles que me pueden encontrar como Wudaland (Fb, Insta, twitter) o Tsukuyomi no Kami en YT. Agradesco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras y espero enternecerlos con esta dosis abusiva de azúcar.**

 **Me despido hasta la siguiente, probablemente muy pronto, historia de Nel.**

Dormitó unos segundos, sentía una extraña necesidad de descansar después de tanta incertidumbre, por no agregar que la cama era mullida y acogedora. Frotó sus ojos, a pesar de no estar consiente, pues ella misma aseguraba seguir en el sueño, dirigió una inestable mirada a la habitación.

Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Juraría ver los del dueño de la casa mirándola de pie, pero debía atribuirlo a que en su sueño quizás pudo estar él.

Se levantó a eso de las ocho, más avergonzada que de costumbre. Ciertamente iniciaban sus vacaciones universitarias, pero no le daba derecho a parecer una perezosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado mientras se incorporaba con rapidez. Tomó las primeras piezas de ropa y se dirigió al baño. A los segundos de permanecer vistiéndose apropiadamente e intentado secar su cabello recibió una campanada.

-Joven, el señor desea conversar con usted, se encuentra en la terraza-si su memoria no fallaba se trataba de una chica de cabello negro, esta en particular parecía que no le era de su agrado. No la culpaba…

Había pasado una semana, una semana desde que lo rechazó… ¡Qué estúpida!, se ganó miradas recriminatorias en silencio y hasta las gárgolas parecían mirarla con odio profundo. Debió comportarse a la altura, pero estaba tan desolada, solo la voz de su amiga la consolaba de la manera correcta. Ulquiorra debía perdonarle eso…

¿Qué podría decirle, si desde esa semana no se hablaban?, ni siquiera se veían… no sabía nada sobre él, y este parecía reacio a tratarla ¿Cómo podría…llegar hasta él?, sin que su propio carácter la empujara fuera. ¿Y si ella misma no resistía dicho trato? Tantas preguntas que se formulaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Primero lo divisó en la terraza, parecía tan distante… ¿Tan…vacío?, su piel era una mezcla de tonos marfil, impropia con el sol cálido de la temporada, pero lo hacía ver atractivo abstracto. Esas pinturas que jamás te cansarías de ver, buscando que las hace tan especiales. Él logró hacerla desviar la mirada avergonzada sin ni siquiera darse por enterado. Por lo que dirigiéndola a su mano notó un sobre con su nombre y esa caligrafía que extrañaba en las notitas de la refrigeradora. Era su hermano el remitente.

-D-disculpa la demora-balbuceó con los ojos en el suelo-no…

-No quiero tus escusas-la cortó para pasarle el sobre-te llegó esto, debo irme. Quédate aquí.

Sus manos aceptaron el sobre. Vaya sorpresa que llevó al rozar los dedos y sentir la mano de él fría, la angustia involuntaria se apoderó de ella y rápidamente colocó su otra mano envolviendo la contraria. A pesar que era más grande lograba cubrirla. Parecía falta de oxigenación. Frotó delicadamente absorta en la punzada de preocupación. Ulquiorra la miraba transparente. Ella era un ser extraño, ¿acaso era condescendiente con todos de la misma forma que intentaba en devolverle un calor extinto?, intentaba comprenderla sin llegar a recriminarle, pero la miraba talvez con el letrero de "Eres estúpida" en la frente. Aun así, la observó unos segundos, su mano femenina y delicada, tan llena de color que él parecía un papel roído por los años, retiró la mano.

Abrió el sobre después de verlo partir. Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en sus labios, su rostro adquirió la alegría propia y honesta que tanto la caracterizaba.

 **Estoy bien. Una parte de ti debe despreciarme, pero sé que aún deseas saberlo, estoy a salvo, pasado un tiempo podré explicártelo de frente. Te amo, no lo olvides, espero te estén cuidando como es debido.**

 **-S-**

-¿Deseas desayunar?-interrumpió una joven de cabello oscuro, su piel era de tu tono parecido. Lo llamativo eran los ojos verdes que encendían como faros. Era muy atractiva, pero a duras penas Orihime reconocía que le causaba algo de nerviosismo por el aura de provocación inmediata. A pesar de ser una de los miles de empleados de la casa.

-Seguro, muchas gracias-contestó inclinándose intranquila, sentía que le estaba hablando a un lobo a punto de saltarle encima y degollarla.

-¡Hey! No seas tan cohibida-una palmada sonó en su espalda, de forma sonora. Sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones e incluso sus pulmones habían sido arrojados fuera-creo que piensas que trabajo aquí, no es cierto. Trabajo para Harribel, la mujer más competente que conocerás, pero Ulquiorra me tenía que entregar unos documentos, vine por ellos. Apresúrate, tengo hambre.

La siguió hasta el comedor donde desayunó escuchando la risa escandalosa, pero agradable. Se sintió en casa por alguna extraña razón. Cómoda como nunca.

-¿Así que, Sora es tu hermano?-medito la chica, que resultaba llamarse Mila Rose-curioso y ahora vives aquí ¿Sales con Ulquiorra o algo?

-¡N-No!-agitó las manos nerviosa. Parte de ella estaba más roja que de costumbre. ¡Qué vergüenza! Esa era la imagen que debía tener, no quería buscarle más inconvenientes a él de los que ya tenía hospedándola.

Por unos segundos balbuceó algunas incoherencias para luego atinar a palabras -él solo está protegiéndome-

-Vale, entiendo-se levantó con los papeles-fue un placer, suerte. Pronto nos veremos.

La despidió en la puerta, aún con el corazón bombeando nerviosa ¿Qué le afectaba de esa pregunta?, no podía darle una respuesta, no una coherente. Se prometió olvidarlo con libros, así que tomó su tiempo en la biblioteca. Donde leyó algunos títulos de amores tan profundos que le tranquilizaban. El prejuicio de Elizabeth siempre le recordaba no juzgar a nadie.

\- ¡Inoue!-llamó la misma pelinegra interrumpiendo escandalosamente la habitación. La nombrada se incorporó asustada, dispuesta a responder- ¡Qué tragedia! El señor de la jardinería, resbaló y-yo no pude llegar y debemos sacarlo del lago.

Abandonó el libro en la mesita, corrió sin importarle escalera abajo, empujando la puerta trasera. Probablemente la manija le había golpeado al salir, pero eso era mínimo. Rezaba internamente para que se encontrara bien. Llegó un poco más afuera donde estaba el lago, donde chapotea la supuesta figura. Arrojándose sin pensarlo dos veces y conteniendo la respiración se sumergió, pero nuevamente lograron sorprenderla al percatarse que solo era una máquina de poleas agitándose. Sacó su cabeza para respirar lo suficiente cuando la mano de alguien logró hundirla nuevamente. Desesperada rasguño la mano del captor para estucharlo decir "maldita zorra". Era ella, la chica de negro, Loly.

Volvió a sostenerla y hundirla, pero Inoue forcejeó lo suficiente para que la soltara. Qué hice mal, ¿Por qué me odia? Claro, además del incidente de la cena, que creía, no era lo suficiente para motivarla al homicidio, no tenía otra situación que pudiera responderle a su intento de ahogarla. El segundo golpe llegó de pronto, pero esta vez la mano se detuvo. Escuchó un par de gritos y otras voces apagadas, lo siguiente fue el eco del agua siendo golpeada y los brazos rodeándola para sacarla. Estaba tan cansada de luchar por su vida, tan agotada de luchar contra las voces de su interior que simplemente cedió al cansancio. Bastaría con dormir.

Despertó junto al fuego de la sala principal, arropada con mantas gruesas, rodeada de almohadones. Casi podía pasar como un rollo gigante naranja. Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano se lo impidió. Una rubia la miró negando. Aun así, emitió el típico "¿Qué pasó?".

-Mila llevó los papeles equivocados, regresamos solo para encontrarte siendo ahogada en la parte del jardín-concluyó serena, su voz era tranquila a diferencia de su compañera-un gusto Orihime, soy Harribel, ya nos vimos en la reunión de Aizen.

-Si…g-gracias por salvarme-musitó con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Ulquiorra lo hizo, yo despedía a Loly, creo que así estarán las cosas por ahora.

Una extraña energía se apoderó de ella, de pronto se levantó angustiada ¿Qué había sido de él?, pareció que su compañera que su compañera entendió que de no darle respuesta probablemente no descansaría como era debido. Así que le indicó con una mano que en la habitación de al lado. Orihime se quitó las mantas de encima. Ingresó a la habitación unos segundos después de pensarlo para encontrarlo mirándola con su imperturbable rostro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -consultó, probablemente su rostro ya reflejaba lo ansiosa de su respuesta. Pero, encontró los ojos de él entrecerrados.

Algo parecido a un suspiró brotó de los labios del pelinegro -¿Acaso soy yo al que intentaban ahogar? ¿Qué clase de ridículo espectáculo fue ese? ¿No te defiendes?

-Lo siento…

-¿Te disculpas porque intentaron matarte?

-si.

Él la escuchó incluso más fascinado como muy pocas cosas lo lograba estar. ¿Ella estaba bien de la cabeza?, se frotó la cabeza algo molesto por no entenderla, pero se encontró con las manos cálidas de Inoue ocupando el espacio en su frente. Sus ojos angustiados no materializaban la realidad, apenas un par de centímetros los separaban y ella solo trazaba un camino verificando la inexistencia de fiebre. La observó incauto, motivado por ese innovador deseo de acaparar su preocupación. Drenó su expresión al apoyar sus manos con las de ella y apartarlas, aún sin separarse, de su rostro.

-estoy bien mujer, basta de eso.

-Gracias-le susurró aún cerca-gracias por venir a mí.

Captó el mensaje, no se refería únicamente a esa vez, sino a salvar a su hermano y darles protección a ambos. Todo eso lo estaba agrupando en sus sutiles palabras. Curiosamente se sintió agradado, pero igualmente, de experimentar tanta novedad con ella ¿Qué le hacía que deseaba más?

-Ya. Preocúpate por ti, deberías estar en la sala.

-Vine a…

-Eres molesta.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de la dama, dulce. Él de seguro se estaba contagiando de la estupidez de ella, porque sin mayor respeto llevó la mano hasta su mejilla, rosando su piel cálida contra la aspereza propia ¿Por qué no rechazaba nada de Orihime?, Inoue no se apartó y esperó. Sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que podrían convivir mejor de lo que empezaron la primera vez, talvez llegaría a entenderlo en el corto tiempo que tendrían. Apoyó su mano con la de él cerrando los ojos. Cifer parecía en la necesidad de que le demostrara su grado de confianza. Y, ciertamente, después de salvarla, ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarle un poco más.

Su dedo trazó una línea diagonal repetidas veces frotándose contra su piel. Ambos se mantuvieron unos segundos en la misma posición, antes de que ella cerrara la mano de él y la colocara a su lado, levantándose en el proceso. Debía regresar al calor de la fogata, pero debía traerlo a él, ambos habían estado en esa fría humedad. Así que dirigió una significativa mirada a su acompañante que este pareció captar porque terminó incorporándose aún con su típica mirada escueta. La acompañó de regreso a la sala, donde tomaron asiento. Y, para sorpresa de ella, él se colocó a su lado, tendiéndole el libro que Harribel, probablemente a propósito, había dejado al salir.

Fue la primera vez que Orihime leyó para alguien que no fuera su hermano, a pesar de sentirse agotada. La segunda de la vez que se sintió extrañamente complacida de ser una buena lectora. La primera de las veces que Ulquiorra durmió en el sofá, bastante cerca de su nueva acompañante y su extraño magnetismo.

Fue extraño al levantarse cuando él lo hizo primero encontrándola apoyada en el almohadón que él también utilizaba. curioso se repitió observándola. Su cabello desordenado y las manos vagamente apoyadas en el libro semi abierto. Toda ella era extraña ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Empujarla acaso para que se levantara o golpearla en la frente? ¿Quitarle el almohadón? ¿Sacudirla?

Tomó sus segundos meditándolo hasta que decidió lo más conveniente. Quitó el almohadón sin emplear mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para que rodara sillón abajo y despertara. No había que meditarlo mucho, puesto que ella abrió los ojos rápido y así, Ulquiorra se dio por complacido.

Orihime gimió desde el suelo, algo preocupada por la forma en que Cifer resolvía las despertadas ¿Acaso él terminaba arrojándose al suelo para desperezarse? O ¿Y si las sirvientas debían recurrir a eso para levantarlo?, entonces pasó a una ligera risilla. Si no lo conociera tan poco, estaría asegurando estar frente a un niño que no sabía responder a todas las cosas. Bostezó adormecida levantándose en el proceso y encontrando la mirada de su compañero.

La mano de él fue hasta su cabeza, acomodando lo que él consideraba estaba fuera de lugar. Un detalle inusual que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Parecía que habían dado un paso sorprendente que, incluso algo tan íntimo como aquello les era cómodo.

\- ¿A cuántas? -susurró involuntariamente sin notar que él captó muy poco a lo que ella se refería.

¿A cuántas había golpeado contra el suelo? ¿A cuántas qué?, e incluso eso le llevó a formular la pregunta avergonzando a la joven. ¡Qué le diría ahora!

-b-bueno…-susurró nerviosa-me pregunté…si…hace…-susurró "esposa" a lo lejos.

Juraría que si el momento fue otro y ella fuese diferente probablemente hubiera reído al verlo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad. Algo de él se asemejó a un niño, le hizo parecer menudo e infantil a tal punto que ella terminó por sonrojarse.

-¿Esposa? ¿Me vez casado? ¿Debo hacerle eso a una esposa?, y ciertamente Ulquiorra pensaba que talvez su llegaba a casarse a ella no le gustaría ser arrojada abajo.

-N-no, pero pensé por la ropa…

-La compré para ti, más bien Nell la compró-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo, no lo encuentro necesario.

\- ¿Ulquiorra…acaso, no se ha enamorado? - le consultó asombrada. Una parte de Orihime creía imposible eso, él era fascinante, ¿No era posible aquello?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Con total sinceridad ambos se observaron por segundos. Ella realmente incrédula y él, bueno, la miraba como si le estuviese haciendo un quiz de planetas inexistentes. ¿Qué acaso uno no firma un papel para casarse? ¿Amor era otro papel?

Orihime se incorporó para sorpresa de Ulquiorra rápidamente y lo abandonó en cuanto cruzó la puerta, parecía decidida, pero él no lograba entender el motivo así que lo ignoró. Dejó que sus pensamientos se llenaran del papeleo para Aizen y, aprovechando que este se encontraba de viaje, tendría que terminar en casa todo el trabajo. La empresa solo se quedaba con atención de las secretarias.

Se entretuvo en la oficina lo suficiente como para obviar su compañera. Hasta llegadas las horas de la tarde cuando ella lo encontró, ya había terminado, pero pretendía adelantar por lo menos unas semanas.

-Encontré algo-comentó sonriendo. Depositando el libro en la mesa. En él aparecían una selección de títulos acerca de cuentos infantiles "La princesa y el sapo" "Cenicienta", etc. Nunca los leyó, para él solo eran relleno.

\- ¿Qué quieres con eso?

-voy a leerlos ¿Me acompañas?

Miró los papeles unos segundos y luego se levantó ganando una sonrisa de ella, se encaminaron a la fogata y tomaron la misma posición que el día anterior. Ella abrió el tomo e inició. La escuchó relatar fascinada cada libro, vivir el "amor" que se profesaba cada protagonista, pero Ulquiorra seguía sin entender del todo que era aquello ¿Sonreír como estúpido? ¿Seguro que no era hambre las mariposas en el estómago? ¿Y qué era eso del beso? ¿Por qué todo terminaba en beso? ¿El beso era tan fantasioso como lo contaban?

Al finalizar se quedó meditando unos segundos todo lo que escuchó, lo suficiente como para incluso seguir pensándolo acostado en su cama ¿Acaso Orihime sentía eso por alguien?, era capaz una persona de pensar tanto tiempo en alguien…se sintió vacío, un parte que antes no creía existente, deseó sentir esa mugrosa necesidad de vivirlo.

Pasaron algunos días soleados. Él se encerraba continuamente en su oficina y ella leía, visitaba el jardín e incluso aprendía clases de cocina con alguno de los chefs, pero a pesar de toda la tarde siempre era la misma, se tendían cerca de la fogata para leer hasta sentirse cansados, tiempo en el que ambos, sentían que pasaba cada vez más rápido.

Llegaron los días lluviosos. Y la primera tarde de esos días Ulquiorra se encaminó a la sala como de costumbre, solo para encontrarla vacía. Entonces recorrió el resto de su casa ¿Acaso Orihime lo olvidó? O ¿Él no reconocía que la tarde podía ser tomada para otra actividad?, acaso lo había acostumbrado de tal forma que le parecía extensa su jornada laboral y miserable su estadía en la sala ¿Qué era todo eso?

La encontró al ver por el ventanal sonriendo mientras daba vueltas chapoteando entre el agua enlodada. Parecía tan complacida, que él llegó a preguntarse si encontraría algún día esa misma felicidad que ella tenía… o si incluso ella, podría conducirlo.

La tomó desprevenida al detenerla con sus brazos de girar. Él parecía tan motivado a comprenderla que sintió la genuina necesidad de mostrarle lo reconfortante que podía ser tener a alguien para él. Colocó su mano en el hombro y guió una de las de él a su cintura. Entonces se balanceó, Cifer pareció entenderla porque la condujo inmediata a un vals suave bajo la lluvia que nunca había observado con mayor interés.

Embotonada por su calidez emocional, al sentir la paz que él le proporcionaba, al finalizar le tomó suavemente de las mejillas, de forma que ambas miradas se encontraran. Ulquiorra se inclinó únicamente para apreciarla mejor, pero Orihime entendió algo más profundo y motivada por ese pensamiento y el suyo propio de la fuerza interna que decía que ella podría mostrarle algo mejor se levantó un par de centímetros para besarlo.

Ulquiorra estornudó. Todo el impulso impropio de Inoue murió en aquel instante…

Regresaron empapados a la puerta, recibidos por un par de mantas calientes y algo de chocolate. Pero, muy diferente a su anterior situación. La pelinaranja se sentó inclinándose en el cojín del mueble mientras se calentaba cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Te gustan los días así? -preguntó de repente su compañero al sentarse a su lado. Se veía lúgubre mojado, pero igual de atractivo a los ojos de Orihime.

-me gustan todos los días, pero estos me recuerdan a mi mamá y su voz adormeciéndonos-sonrió sincera-ella siempre nos acunaba, decía que estaríamos protegidos de todo.

Ulquiorra escuchó atento y al finalizar la miró, una parte de ella estaba conectada a sus recuerdos, la sonrisa de saber que lo había vivido. Reflejaba el amor por su madre, reflejaba sentimientos que él no conocía.

Orihime a su vez al no escucharlo opinar como de costumbre giró su rostro para encontrarlo mirándola, pero a través. Parecía profundizar en su interior. Quizás lo había ofendido con alguna de sus palabras, pero viéndolo así sonrió. Parecía más bien, incapaz de entender los sentimientos cálidos que ella transmitía al hablar de su familia.

El mismo impulso que la motivaba a avanzar esta vez la hizo palmear el cojín que había colocado en sus piernas, de modo que al recuperar la atención de él, ya lo estaba inclinando. Si en algún momento, podía considerarse irrespetuoso, Ulquiorra lo omitió, cerró su propia mente y se entregó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la mano cálida que la dama depositó en su cabello.

Se imaginó a si mismo disfrutando de su compañía mucho más tiempo del tendían. Se sintió complacido, extrañamente satisfecho e "ingenuamente" desesperado por acapararla. Necesitaba más de ella ahora que podía tenerla.

¿Acaso la sentía familiar?

En algún punto de sus propios pensamientos se encontró durmiendo pacíficamente. Orihime lo observó sonriendo, parecía como si no durmiera tranquilo desde hace mucho y ella había logrado su cometido. Se sentía complacida. Intentó levantarse para dejarlo dormir apropiadamente, pero él se aferró hundiendo su rostro.

Rozó con su dedo la mejilla pálida, a pesar de estar fría era suave al tacto. Movió algunos mechones azabaches, deslizando sus dígitos entre su cabello. Supone que en todo ese tiempo y el calor agradable ella también se durmió. Amaneció, con los primeros rayos filtrándose en la ventana, en algún punto había inclinado su cuerpo contra el respaldar. Ahora estaba sola.

-Al fin te despiertas-musitó extendiéndole una taza de té. A diferencia suya, él se encontraba vestido para salir-debo salir, quédate.

Inoue mordió su labio inferior dubitativa -Buenos días.

Ulquiorra la miró antes rozar su mejilla con una de sus manos. Confirmó complacido al ver que Orihime apoyó su mano sonriendo en el proceso. Se inclinó hacia ella, solo para sentir como esta le rodeaba con sus brazos. Atinó a envolverla devuelta preguntándose si lo estaba haciendo de la manera correcta, pero al sentir como esta apoyaba su frente en su pecho pensó que no estaba tan mal. Inoue estaba caliente, propia temperatura de alguien recién levantado. Lo instaba a olvidar su propio e intachable compromiso laboral solo por tenerla más segundos de esa forma.

Se separó pensando en lo que haría e involuntariamente no notó que su propio cuerpo se movió por si solo hasta depositar un casto beso en la frente de ella. Ambos se miraron por segundos, invaluable tiempo en que parecía que Orihime explotaría de vergüenza y él, bueno, solo pensaba que tenía que llegar a tiempo.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en el día.

 **O-O-O**

A eso de las siete de la noche, cuando el pelinegro había dado por terminada su rutina en el trabajo, se ocupó de dejar las carpetas en su lugar. No sabía en qué momento lo había conseguido cambiar, o si incluso estaba siendo modificado voluntariamente. Porque a pesar, de encontrarse donde debería estar, rodeado de lo que antes lo llenaba, estaba más que impaciente por volver a ella, escucharla leer y de ser posible, hacerle más compañía.

Encontró la mirada de Nell, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Al parecer había tocado un par de veces ¿Se estaba volviendo sordo también?

-parece que estás algo distraído-levantó algunos papeles de la mesa-¿Sucede algo que quieras comentar?

-…nada importante.

La peliverde sonrió anotando un par de palabras en la pega nota, para dejarlo en el tablero de anuncios. Acomodó los documentos que necesitaba y volvió a darle una ojeada al rostro de su compañero. ¿Acaso era ciego?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asintió el pelinegro.

-Creo que me gusta alguien. Siento que esa persona me hace sentir tranquila-comenzó-me siento en paz cuando estoy a su lado y, cuando no, deseo terminar lo que hago para volver. Quiero acaparar su tiempo, ver a esa persona feliz y más si puedo yo hacerlo. ¿Crees que deba decirle todo lo que siento? O ¿Debo callar?

El pelinegro abrió la boca un par de veces, afectado con la puñalada que ella había provocado a propósito entonces, ¿Eso era gustar? ¿Estaba atraído por Orihime?, porque en todo ese tiempo Nell había dicho todo lo que él ya experimentaba, pero ella si sabía la respuesta a su dilema. Sus ojos verdes, consternados a pesar de lucir neutros se abrieron un par de segundos para el disfrute de la mujer al frente. Logró su cometido, de hecho, desde que Mila Rose le había comentado a Harribel y ella, había compartido indirectamente la información. Nell se había propuesto confirmar lo que pensaba.

Y todo parecía arrojarla a este punto clave.

Ingenuidad a su máxima expresión.

-Gracias por escucharme-sonrió complacida-nos vemos.

Lo dejó sabiendo que sabiendo que por lo menos ahora había aclarado parte de sus dudas internas, dependía de él ahora. Si quería completar el resto de la historia o dejarla como un mapa sin más ruta que el olvido. Esperaba que él fuera más sabio de lo que aparentaba en ese ámbito.

Cierto de todo ello, Ulquiorra optó por estar frente a ella para tomar una decisión competente, sentía que de no hacerlo así no sería una verdad irrefutable. Tomó todo con algo de prisa y regresó a casa. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, algo incapaz de contener su necesidad de respuestas.

La encontró hablando con parte de los chefs, comentando entre sonrisas sobre los dulces que estaban elaborando, e incluso parecía manchada de glaseado propio de las galletas de chocolate, tenía un delantal blanco y el cabello atado en un moño con alguno de los mechones adornando su frente. Inmediatamente al verlo, sus propios empleados se inclinaron en respeto, pero ella, sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas.

-salgan.

La rodeó en brazos en cuanto se encontraron solos, hundió su rostro en el espacio de su cuello disfrutando de su aroma en el proceso. No se detuvo nunca a pensar lo mucho que ella le recordaba a su propia casa y, que incluso antes su propio hogar no le representaba nada. Orihime le recibió paciente afianzando su agarre al tenerlo cerca. Muy pocas veces se sentía motivada a permanecer a la espera de algo, pero, incluso si no le ofrecía más que una simple mirada, ella estaría allí.

Al separarse se miraron por un lapsus de tiempo bastante grande, disfrutaron de lo mínimo que podía resultar el ser mirado con devoción. Inohue colocó ambas manos en la mejilla del contrario, rozando suavemente con sus pulgares la piel.

Se aventuró incauta por el propio mar de su incertidumbre.

\- ¿Lo has descubierto? -preguntó vagamente y, esa extraña conexión que habían forjado le repitió la respuesta clara en la mente de Ulquiorra "¿Te has enamorado?".

-Hay una parte de mí, que aún no sé en qué medida se complementa únicamente aquí-le extendió una mano para tomar la suya para llevarla a sus labios- ¿Me temerías si te deseara acaparar?

Orihime enmudeció acongojada por el momento, sus labios temblaron bajo la mirada expectante del pelinegro ¿Qué hacía con simples palabras, que lograba desarmarla?, abrió sus labios con el corazón galopando en su pecho. Sabía que de responderle su relación cambiaría de una forma brusca, pero ¿Qué si era igual de egoísta y lo deseaba más que nada?, él había llegado como un bálsamo tranquilo a su incertidumbre, la calmaba y protegía de formas que al principio desconocía y aunque "lo creía malo al principio en un sentido de brusquedad, ocultaba sentimientos genuinos de pureza en su interior".

-Yo…

Los golpes de la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Claro, no todo puede ser perfecto, porque entonces ¿Qué vida sería aquella?, de pie ante la puerta el señor Aizen, atractivo como siempre, acompañado por alguien que ella reconocía como la palma de su mano. Sora, su hermano, quizás un par de peso menos y algo ojeroso, pero sonriendo como siempre. Se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio, siendo acogida por él, se susurraron repetidamente lo mucho que se extrañaban y concordaron en no volver a repetir la misma escena.

-Gracias por cuidar de ambos, les estaré eternamente agradecidos-se inclinó con respeto el mayor-podremos regresar tranquilos a casa finalmente Orihime ¿No te hace feliz?

Ella asintió sonriendo, pero giró su rostro hacia Cifer, solo para notar que este no la estaba mirando, entonces dirigió su mirada a Aizen, este asintió indicándole que era tiempo de despedirse. Finalmente, el lazo entre ellos se rompería, no volverían a verse; regresarían a ser dos desconocidos más.

-Fue un placer estar aquí-alzó la voz algo dolida por la inexplicable indiferencia.

Para su sorpresa él la miro, de forma intensa, intentando atravesarla con sus verdes gemas ahora, oscuras como en un inicio. El tácito de "vete" se leyó en aquellas palabras que prefirió guardarse, ahora ella tenía nuevamente su hogar. Cifer entendió, o creyó entender, a que se refería "preferir la felicidad del contrario por encima de la propia". Dolía, pero incluso el dolor le era satisfactorio, le hacía sentir vivo.

Los hermanos atravesaron la puerta junto al castaño. Este sonrió al mirar a su compañero en estado estático, observando la ventana. Una parte de él sabía que terminarían de esa forma, esa chiquilla sabía llegarles a las personas de una forma efectiva que incluso, pensaba él, sería más eficaz arrancarse los órganos que dejarla. De seguro eso estaba pasando el pelinegro.

-Nos vemos mañana Cifer.

Silencio, como si nada pasara.

 **0-0-0**

Su día comenzó en la misma habitación, dando las mismas calzadas. Colocó el mismo uniforme oscuro y por consiguiente dio finalizada su rutina. Desayunó en el comedor vacío, ni siquiera se tomó el apremiante esmero que realizaron alguno de los chefs en hacer el desayuno favorito de quien no estaba. Solo tomó café, por extraño que parecía su estómago se comprimió.

Tomó el auto y condujo sin prisa. Calle a calle pasaban, el mismo sonido del trafico incansable; el sonido de su propio móvil alertando alguna posible cancelación de reunión. No se inmutó en tomar la llamada, no era importante.

Tampoco levantó el rostro al escuchar las palabras del recién integrado, Sora. Siguió en automático hasta el ascensor. Nelliel detuvo su viaje. Lucía serena, como habitualmente era cuando había descubierto tener la razón en situaciones difíciles, probablemente era la causante de la anulación de la reunión.

-Es bueno que Sora regresara. Me alegro que se resuelva todo.

-…

-Orihime ha vuelto a casa…

-…

\- ¿Podrías ser más sincero contigo? -le recriminó frunciendo el ceño. Acaso no progresaría en algún momento su forma de ser, podrías llegar a ser tan cabeza hueca.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

-No soy quién para decirte que hacer-le contesto sincera-pero, no creo que ambos terminaran en buenos términos, no después de verte hoy. ¿Acaso le permitiste sincerarse? -al ver que intentaba responder se apresuró-no, eso debes contestarte a ti mismo. Que pases buenas tardes.

Maldijo por lo bajo todas las cosas que lo hacían sentir confuso ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había complicado tanto?, él sabía que la única unión entre ellos era su hermano y al terminar su estúpida protección todo regresaría a su cauce. Le estaba haciendo un favor.

¿No era eso estar enamorado?

Se sentó e inició el trabajo. Papel tras papel selló, firmo y agrupó. Aizen no se encontraba ese día, por lo que él estaba a cargo de cualquier percance. Siguió hasta la sonora interrupción de un de los tantos accionistas. Se trataba Harribel y sus subordinadas.

-Es una verdadera lástima que Orihime regresara, parecía una buena chica-comentó Mila Rose.

La rubia dirigió una mirada de reojo al pelinegro. Justo esa mañana encontró a Sora temprano, hablo poco con él, pero sonrió al escucharlo hablar sobre su hermana. Intranquila, así la resumió, quizás ella tenía el mismo aspecto que el obstinado. Suspiró, ella no era quién para decírselo, pero esperaba, el mensaje que había hecho llegar, diera los frutos que buscaba.

-Tomaremos la vieja carpeta y saldremos un momento-comenzó Harribel-pero, necesitamos el resto de papeles que dejaste en casa.

No recibió repuestas, en cambio la mano pálida de Ulquiorra le lanzó las llaves.

El silencio otra vez se hizo presente. Solo que era más molesto de lo que recordaba. Debía estar enfermo o algo, pero su pecho le dolía sin motivo alguno y sentía algo de anemia. Cerró los ojos, frotó su frente con los dedos y chasqueó la lengua. Incluso esa simpleza ya no la tenía como recuerdo de él, porque ella había colocado su mano antes.

Talvez pasó algo de tiempo cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Mnh?

-Lo siento, pero no encontramos los papeles.

Se levantó molesto colgando la llamada. Algo tan simple como dejarlos en la mesa le fue imposible ¿Qué le pasaba?, en algún momento había sido sustituido por un muñeco de fallas continuas e estúpidas frases internas, de dolor insensato y recuerdo fugaces. No era él.

No quería ser él de ese modo.

Llegó a su propia casa esperando el auto de Harribel aparcado al frente, pero ni rastro. Dedujo que probablemente habían buscado otros pendientes antes de volver. Abrió la puerta fallando un par de veces, algo se quebraba en su interior.

-¡N-No voltees!-apoyó sus dos manos la voz cuando se encontraba de espaldas para cerrar la puerta.

-…

-Sé que no quieres volverme a ver, lo entiendo…o, más bien quisiera hacerlo-susurró apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, algo humedeció la camisa-p-pero no me diste tiempo de responderte…yo jamás, jamás te temería…

Su voz se quebró al primer sollozo. Los primeros días la escuchó llorar incontables veces, pero, sabiendo que era su culpa se sentía peor que como había iniciado. Aún en todo eso, ella se aferraba como si su menudo cuerpo podría impedirle girarse para encararla.

-I…incluso si acaparas todo de mí, si no queda nada más, yo te dejaría tomarme. Has sido tan significativo q…-intentó respirar en vano, ahora lloraba de verdad-que no, no quiero, imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin ti.

-mujer-le habló de forma grave-eres el ser más raro que conozco.

Esta vez se giró para encontrarla justo como la estaba imaginando. Empapada en lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, los labios temblando. Su cuerpo entero sufriendo continuos espasmos propios del llanto. Frágil como porcelana, hermosa como le había costado aceptar.

-No entiendo-le susurró-mucha de las cosas que mereces que sepa, pero…supongo que está bien por ahora esto.

Le tomó la mano derecha para guiarla a su corazón. La única manera que encontraba para explicarle que los latidos sonoros e intranquilos, que todo él ahora le pertenecía de una extraña manera indescifrable. Sus ojos verdes la miraron tranquilos, reposando en la tranquilidad que representaba tenerla nuevamente.

Orihime sonrió suavemente antes de besarlo.

Así que eso era un beso. Nada fuera de un simple roce de labios, más tácito que encontrarse fascinado por descubrir que le gustaba besarla, que ella temblaba cuando la mordía por accidente o que incluso producía sonidos diferentes al estrecharla contra él. Toda ella era indescriptible, porque él no sabía nada, empezaba a descubrirla fuera de sus sonrisas amables y miradas cálidas. Ya tendría tiempo para todo lo demás, aunque no tuviera idea de que era.

 **0-O-0**

 **Y se acabó. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, aprecio muchísimo que te interesaras por descubrir mi nivel de azúcar. Ahora, no ha finalizado como tal esto, quiero decir, la historia si acabó, pero haciendo uso de que aún quedan rastros de empalagosa narración en mi ser, pienso completarlo con el tan utilizado epílogo.**

 **Quiero comentar que casi en toda la historia cuando estaba narrándola me detenía a releer pensando seriamente ¿Qué es lo que hago, que Tite no hizo, para que él quedara vivo? Y sí, aún duele… ¡DUELE MUCHO!**

 **Fuera de eso, también fue gracioso hacer la misma historia en general, por el tema de la ingenuidad de Ulquiorra para los temas fuera de labor como subordinado de Aizen. Digo, hasta planear el beso fue algo de dos semanas, seis litros de soda y bullying. Mucho de lo último, porque quién me ayudo a pensar como el emo era alguien muy, muy, opuesto a su actitud.**

 **Todo se resumía en "Por Troya, Narnia o ¡Esto es Esparta!" para hacer la narración.**

 **Me quedo con que amaré este pedacito de cielo dulce. Espero que ustedes también y nos vemos, si gustan en el epílogo.**


End file.
